unexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Right One
'The Right One '''is the 10th episode of Season 2 (Unexpected). This is also the 32nd overall episode. Overview Spencer believes he has found the right person. Monica and Ciera go to the extreme to impress Spencer. Morgan and Jack plan for their wedding. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Jennifer Hive * Ciera Erie * Thomas Hale Recurring Characters * Karen McCoy/Holly Grant * Jack McCoy * Roy McCoy * Monica Daley * Morgan Cash Story Monologue (Spencer): Previously on “Unexpected”…Spencer and Shawn got trapped by Alyssa. Ciera and Karrie got into a fight which Mateo got mad but turned out he knew Karrie started the fight the whole time. Ciera overtime began having feelings Spencer. What will happen next on “Unexpected”?! Spencer’s Inner Voice: It has been official 1 month now that Alyssa is dead. It seems too easy…it has always felt like that wasn’t the end of her. Who knows though anything can happen. I have been practicing flying and aiming. I have been getting the help of Ciera. We have been getting a lot closer and now that Mateo knows the truth about Karrie. ''(Spencer throws an energy orb at the red target) Ciera: Nice! Spencer: I really appreciate your help with this. Ciera: No problem. Spencer: I think I have learned enough for today. Ciera: Okay. See you tomorrow? Spencer: Yeah. (Spencer and Ciera walk away backwards but trip while staring at each other) (S.S Master Bedroom) Spencer: Shawn, I honestly feel like this is the right girl for me. Shawn: Are you sure? That may just be the feeling of your first love. Spencer: Yeah, maybe but whenever I see her I get sparks that can’t be described. Shawn: Yeah, I feel that way around Morgan. Spencer: I don’t know what to do. This is the first person I have ever really liked before. Shawn: I would go for it. Spencer: What if she doesn’t like me that way? Shawn: Then you play it off cool. Spencer: Okay, I’m really taking your advice on this one. Shawn: You can’t trust me. That’s how I got your sister. Spencer: Ha! She is somewhere else probably with Jack. Shawn: Whatever! Spencer: Okay. I am going to go for it. (Outside the S.S House) (Ciera super-speeds up to the driveway and stops to see Monica walking up to Spencer) Monica: Hey Spencer! Spencer: Oh hey Monica (Spencer looks over to Ciera who slowly walks away with her looking back) Monica: I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out later today. Spencer: Uh…Sure. Monica: Okay, so I have really been craving to eat somewhere fancy. Do you know any good restaurant around here? Spencer: A couple of places. Monica: Okay. I will just be here at 7. Spencer: Okay. Monica: Okay, it’s a date. Spencer: Wait what? Monica: I got to go I have more things to do. Spencer: Uh Okay. (Monica walks away, while Spencer puts his hands on his head walking inside) (Ottawa, Canada) Jack: Are you ready to go? Morgan: Ready for what? Jack: I told you we had an appointment with a wedding planner. Morgan: Already? Jack: Yeah, I am about to break the news to my step mom. Morgan: Okay, I’ll go get dressed I guess. (Jack’s Living Room) Jack: Holly! Holly: Oh hey Jack. What are you up to? Jack: I have news but I don’t want to say it until dad gets home. Holly: Jack, you know your dad is away on business. Jack: Not for long. I told him there was an urgent situation. (Smoke covers the room) (The smoke forms a harmless tornado and the smoke disappears as Roy McCoy stands there) Jack: Dad! Roy: What was this urgent message? Jack: I’m getting married. (Roy backhands Jack in the face) Roy: Boy, what did you say? Jack: Ow! I said I was getting Married. (Roy backhands Jack in the face again) Jack: Why do you keep hitting me? Roy: You are too young to be getting married. Holly: This is outrageous! Jack: I don’t see the problem. Holly: I am 37. The first time I got married was 3 years ago. Jack: Well that is you. I’m my own person. I have the right to do anything I want. Roy: Not in this house you don’t. Jack: So if I want to get married I have to move out? (Roy shakes his head) Jack: I see…I guess I’ll just find my own place to look. (Roy leaves the room) Holly: Well now that you are here we should go out for lunch. Roy: I am extremely busy…I barely came here before. I’m sorry Hun. (Roy kisses Holly on the cheek and disappears into smoke) (Wedding Planner Building) Jack: Morgan, we have a problem. Morgan: Yeah? Jack: We can’t stay at my dad’s house anymore. Morgan: Why? What happened? Jack: My dad thinks I am too young to get married. Morgan: Well I am only 17 so he isn’t wrong. Jack: Yeah, but we don’t have to get married until you’re 18. Morgan: Yeah. Jack: If you think we are going too fast let me know. Morgan: Well… (Morgan looks into the sky) (Outside the S.S House) (Thomas and Jennifer walk up to the door to see Spencer sitting there) Thomas: What’s wrong with you? Spencer: There are two girls who I think like me. I don’t know what to do. Jennifer: You are asking the wrong person about that. He has never had a girlfriend. Thomas: Wow… Spencer: Wasn’t there two boys fighting over you, Jen? Jennifer: Yeah. Spencer: How did you choose? Jennifer: I uh… (Jennifer looks at Tom) Jennifer: I chose the person who looked the best… (Tom laughs) Spencer: Oh. Jennifer: We better go study. Good luck with your choice. Spencer: Thanks. (Monica drives up in her car) (Ciera walks over with flowers) (Spencer gets up and walks towards both of them) Spencer: Girls…I know you both like you. (Monica and Ciera look at each other) Spencer: I can’t date both of you. I am going to have to choose. I really hope this doesn’t affect our friendship. (Spencer puts his hand out towards Ciera) Monica: It’s fine. Spencer: I’m really sorry Monica. Monica: I’ll see you tomorrow? Spencer: Yeah, for sure. (Ciera stares into Spencer’s eyes) (Spencer and Ciera lean in to kiss each other) (Spencer and Ciera share their first kiss) (They both pull off each other while staring into each other’s eyes) Ciera: I’m really glad you chose me. Spencer: I am too. Ciera: I feel that you are missing something. So I am going to help you. Spencer: With what? Ciera: We are going to go looking for your sister. Spencer: Really? You would help me with that? Ciera: Yeah. (Ciera grabs Spencer’s hand)